


The Cost of Living

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Jens is struggling under the stress of poor grades, working two jobs and caring for his younger sister. Luckily, he has an amazing boyfriend to help him through it.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	The Cost of Living

Jens gave a deep, heartfelt sigh as he peeled off his apron, hanging it on the hook in the locker room. He’d finally clocked out, and exhaustion ran through every inch of his body. His lower back and feet ached and throbbed from standing all night, and his fingers still felt pruney from washing dishes.

It was hardly a glamorous job, but it helped put food on the table for his younger sister Mia, which was all he cared about. She was at Lucas’ place at the moment, on a play date with Lucas’ little sister Lotte.

Already dialling Lucas’ number, he pulled on his jacket as he walked outside, holding the phone awkwardly between his cheek and shoulder. 

Lucas picked up after only three rings. “Hey!”

“Hey you,” Jens said, trying to inject some enthusiasm into his voice. “I’m leaving work right now.”

“Awesome,” Lucas replied happily. In the background, Jens could hear the girls giggling and he smiled. It was good to hear Mia so happy. “We were just about to watch a movie. We’ll wait for you.”

“That’s okay,” Jens said hurriedly, pausing by his now open car door, his mind already moving onto what he needed to get done. “I still need to shower and then I’ll pick up something to eat on the way-”

“Hey,” Lucas interjected, his voice gentle, “don’t worry about food. I’ve already got dinner in the oven. And you can shower here.”

Jens chewed on his lip, feeling guilty as he climbed into the car and shut the door. He put his key in the ignition but didn’t turn it, staring morosely out the front windscreen. The sun had already set. He’d worked later than he’d meant to.

He was a shit brother and a shit boyfriend.

Lucas correctly interpreted his silence. “Stop that, I can hear you overthinking from here” he said firmly.

“I just-” Jens sighed.

He was  _ so _ tired. He’d been at school all day, gotten in trouble with his teachers _again_ for not finishing his homework, which meant he’d been given detention. Lucas had picked Mia and Lotte up from school, no doubt made them a snack and kept them entertained, while Jens went straight from detention to work, clocking in ten minutes late. That was why his manager had guilt tripped him into staying late, to make up for  _ the inconvenience _ .

“I know,” Lucas said softly. “I understand. And it’s fine. You know I’ve got you.”

Jens’ heart flipped in his chest. A lump grew in his throat, tears stinging at his eyes. He sniffled, and he heard Lucas’ noise of distress.

“Hey, hey,” Lucas said in a soft croon that made Jens’ lip wobble. “It’s okay sweetheart. You’re fine. I’m here.”

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t have time for this. He had to drive to Lucas’ place and pick Mia up, take her home, run a bath and get her ready for bed. Then she’d want at least two or three stories before falling asleep. And once she finally went down, he’d need to pack her lunchbox and get her uniform washed and dried for the next day. Not for the first time, nor the last, he cursed his absent parents. “I’m just tired, that’s all it is.”

“Come home,” Lucas said warmly. “There’s a big group hug waiting for you right here.”

He smiled, giving a choked laugh. “Yeah. I’ll be there soon.”

Jens pulled his seat belt on and took a shaky breath, turning the key. His car rumbled to life in a few shudders, but it turned over and the engine was soon purring loudly.

“Thank god,” he muttered, easing the car out of the car park and onto the road.

Lucas lived a fifteen minute drive from where he worked, and Jens felt every one of them. When he finally pulled into the driveway, the outside light was already on, and Lucas was striding down the path towards him, before he’d even gotten out of his car.

As soon as he was upright, Lucas was pulling him into a tight hug.

Jens buried his face into his neck, clinging to him, letting his boyfriend’s embrace soothe away most of the guilt and frustration boiling in his chest. He’d be lost without him, he really would.

Almost a minute later, Lucas reluctantly let him go. “Feeling better?” He asked, searching his face, gently rubbing his thumb over his cheek. Jens nodded, not quite trusting his voice yet. That lump was still sitting high in his throat.

“Come on,” Lucas said, offering him a happy smile. Jens soaked it in, eyes softening. Lucas’ smiles never ceased to make his chest feel warm and light. There was just something about them. They lit up the darkest little corners of Jens’ mind. When Lucas smiled at him like that, he knew everything would be fine.

Lucas went to walk into the house, but Jens stopped him. He paused, glancing back at him, brow furrowed slightly.

“What’s-”

He couldn’t get out the next word, because Jens was pulling him back into his arms and kissing him, trying to convey the depth of his emotions. His hands shook a little as he reached up to cup Lucas’ cheeks, resting his forehead against his.

The lump in his throat loosened.

“I love you,” Jens whispered.

Lucas went still. Jens kept his eyes closed, even though he could almost feel the other boy’s eyes on him as he searched his face.  Jens had never said it before. He’d wanted to, he really had, but something had held him back every single time.  Lucas’ hand slipped around to the back of his head, holding him even closer. “I love you too,” he said, sounding choked up.

Only then did Jens open his eyes, taking in the beautiful sight of Lucas looking up at him, eyes shining with emotion. He smiled and closed the last bit of distance between them, lips brushing Lucas’ in a tender kiss.  They kissed until the creak of the front door opening interrupted them, giggling clearly audible from the driveway. Lucas laughed, hiding his face in Jens’ neck.

“I think we have an audience,” he murmured into Lucas’ hair.

“The little monsters are probably hungry,” Lucas said with a chuckle. “Come on, you can have a shower while I get the girls sorted.”

“You sure?” He checked.

Lucas kissed him again. “Very sure,” he said firmly. “And then you’re going to eat some food. And we’ll watch a movie. And then, when the girls fall asleep we’ll carry them up to Lotte’s room and we can all have a sleepover.”

“Yes, can we Jens?” Mia asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Beside her, Lotte copied her. Both girls practically vibrate with eagerness, giving him their best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

“It’s a school night,” Jens pointed out. He was weakening though. The girls weren’t the only one’s giving him puppy dog eyes. He looked at Lucas and sighed. 

Lucas took his hand, leading him towards the house. “I’m not taking no for an answer,” he said, shooting a triumphant smirk at him over his shoulder.

He should say no, but the thought of falling asleep wrapped around Lucas tonight sounded far too appealing. And Lucas’ house was closer to the girl’s school, so they’d be able to sleep in for just that little bit longer.

“Fine,” Jens sighed, sounding very put upon. “If you insist.”

“Yay!” The girls screamed, jumping up and down before rushing back into the house.

“Wash your hands for dinner,” Lucas yelled after them.

He stepped through the door and closed it, turning to find Lucas directly in front of him. Lucas held a finger in front of his lips, shushing him, giving him a sultry smile as he reached up on his tip toes and kissed him. It was different to their kisses outside, filthier, more passionate, and Jens was dazed by the time he pulled away, his chest heaving.

“There will be plenty more of that later,” Lucas said with a wink. “Now go on, go shower.”

Jens walked down the hallway, his brain feeling foggy. When he walked into the bathroom, two little whirlwinds flew past him along the hallway, and he shook his head, closing the door and locking it for good measure.

Jens looked in the mirror, bemused by the dopey grin he couldn’t quite wipe off his face. Sure, there were parts of his life that sucked, but god he was luckier than most. He had the best boyfriend in the entire world, he really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
